SEVEN, la destinée tachée de sang
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Depuis des siècles, le destin est symbolisé par un fil rouge. Celui reliant des hommes et des femmes dont l'union est prédestinée. Qu'en est-il du fil rouge de la team 7 lorsqu'il est menacé de se rompre par la guerre et souillé par le sang?
1. P R O L O G U E

**_SEVEN, la destinée tachée de sang.  
><em>  
><strong>_Nous avons part à la destinée des autres, nous sommes responsables les uns des autres. Liés indissolublement pour le bien et le mal._**  
>[Charlotte Savary]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P R O L O G U E<strong>

Tout n'est que destruction, mort, cendre… Je cours avec les derniers souffles de vie qu'ils me restent. Si je n'arrive pas à temps… Qui sait ce qu'il risque d'arriver ?  
>Je ne peux pas les laisser faire… J'ai déjà presque tout perdu… Konoha n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres et de cadavres… mais si je perds les seules personnes qui n'ont jamais comptées dans ma vie… Alors à quoi m'aurait servis de perdre tout ce sang ? Je me contente donc de courir… Je cours… Je dois arriver à temps.<p>

C'était étrange… Mais dès que je sentis cette aura rouge et destructrice… Que je ne connaissais que trop bien… Je savais ce qui allait arriver… L'Akatsuki n'était plus. Et ça… grâce à toi. Tu avais surmonté cet obstacle seul… Cet homme hanté par la haine et avec une idée déformée de la paix… celui que l'on surnommait « Pain »… Tu es devenu tellement fort que tu as réussi… Oui, toi, tu l'as neutralisé, Naruto… Mais pendant ce combat… Tout tourna à la catastrophe.

Je vois encore des gens courir… Comme moi… Mais dans le sens opposé. Je m'accroche à ce qu'il me reste de courage… pour dans un dernier espoir tenter de te sauver. Je cours… Dès que j'ai croisé son regard… lorsqu'il est revenu… j'ai voulu le tué. Mais il est trop bien protégé… J'ai battu un de ses coéquipiers… enfin… une.

Mais juste après… Alors que tu étais en plein combat… Je vis Hinata… Inerte au sol… Je la croyais morte… J'eus si peur… J'allai vers elle… Son cœur battait encore… Mon Dieu… Si tu savais Naruto… Ce cœur qui avait frôlé la mort de près… Continuait de battre pour toi.

Je te vis… Enfin… Ce n'était plus réellement toi… Il avait pris à nouveau possession de ton corps… ce **monstre**. Lorsque j'eus fini de soigner Hinata… Il était parti… et toi aussi. Si seulement… Si seulement j'étais devenue aussi forte que vous… Peut-être aurais-je réussi à vous suivre ?…

Malheureusement… encore une fois… un mur s'était dressé devant moi… C'était cette femme… Elle était venue voir ce qu'il restait du corps de Pain… Enfin… apparemment un de ses corps… Elle pleurait tu sais… Etrange… Ses larmes semblaient aussi sèches que du papier. Elle remarqua ma présence, se postant devant moi, en position de combat… J'acceptai le défi. Si j'avais été aussi rapide que vous, j'en aurai vite fini avec elle… Seulement, j'étais à bout… Mes réserves de chakra étaient épuisées… Et la seule chose qui me donnait envie de me battre…. L'idée de vous rejoindre.

Je cours… Si je suis encore là… tu sais ce que cela veut dire hein ? Je suis si proche de vous… Mais là… plus je m'approche… et plus… le sol est rouge. J'en ai des frissons… Du sang… trop de sang. Cependant, comme toi… Je n'abandonnerai pas. Ton nindo, à travers le temps, est devenu miens. Je tiendrai pour toi… pour lui… J'ignorais ce qu'il faisait avec l'Akatsuki, Sasuke… Toi, à l'heure qu'il est… tu dois savoir pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ?  
>C'est un traître et pourtant… Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : revoir l'équipe 7 redevenir comme avant… et revoir ton sourire si chaleureux. A cette époque… J'ignorais que vos destins étaient différents du mien…<p>

Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi avez-vous souffert en silence ?... Sans que moi… impuissante… puisse remédier à quelque chose… alors que c'était de mon devoir. Je m'étais jurée de vous protéger… Je souris. Je cours. C'est si pathétique… Je commence à douter de moi. Et pourtant… pourtant… pourtant… Je cours.  
>Je le vois là… celui que j'ai toujours aimé… et celui qui m'a toujours soutenu.<br>Face à Face… Sauf que toi, Naruto… Tu n'es plus le même… et **Sasuke** non plus. Son katana brandit vers toi… Non… Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien… Ce sang… Trop de sang…

Avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste… Dans un dernier cri de douleur pour toi…

-**Narutooo** !

Puis, tout d'un coup… tout devient noir. La dernière image que j'ai de toi… C'est ce sourire triste, crocs apparents… Ton sourire… taché de sang… il disparaît.

Tandis que sa lame… transperce ton cœur… et le mien.

Je ne me souviens de rien… Tout est si noir… Où suis-je ?... Je ne sais pas… Dans un cauchemar ? Sans doutes… Je veux me réveiller… et tout de suite. Je veux te voir me sourire, de toutes tes dents, attendant que je me réveille à mon chevet. Tu me diras alors que nous devons partir en mission… retrouver Sasuke. Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar. Toi, Naruto, tu me réconforteras… avec tes yeux bleus… et ton sourire. Celui que je serai incapable d'oublier… Oui, c'est ce sourire qui me fait lever mes paupières… pour revenir vers toi. L'espace d'un instant, dans cet horrible cauchemar, j'ai vu mon meilleur ami se faire tuer par celui que j'aimais.

Tout est blanc… Si blanc que s'en est presque aveuglant. Pourtant, alors que mes yeux sont ouverts… des taches se forment devant eux… Ils troublent ma vue. Serait-ce… du sang ? Je lève mes mains en l'air, comme pour tenter de les attraper… Naruto… Viens me sortir de ce cauchemar… S'il te plaît…

-Sakura ?

Elles disparaissent… ces taches de sang ne sont plus. Qu'elle est donc cette voix ? Elle me semble si lointaine… Je détourne les yeux. Je crois que mon cœur s'est arrêté… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Il est là… ce n'est pas toi… Ces yeux noirs me fixent… Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai… Je t'en supplie… Dis-moi que c'était un cauchemar… Non… Ce ne peut pas être vrai ? Où es-tu Naruto ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il avec ce regard inquiet ?… Alors c'était donc vrai ?... Non! Je ne veux pas! Réveillez-moi! C'est un cauchemar !  
>Naruto! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es plus là! Mon corps tremble… Sasuke est là… Je me rappelle… Celui qui t'as donc tué, c'est lui ?… Cet assassin ?…<p>

-Sakura calme toi…

Il tente de s'approcher de moi… Il veut me prendre dans ses bras…

-Ne me touche pas! Criais-je.

Il me regarde… Avec surprise et un regard triste… Comment as-tu osé ?… Sasuke…

-Sakura… écoute je suis désolé… Me dit-il.

-Comment oses-tu te montrer ici ? Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Assassin ! Traître !

- Arrêtes… Sakura…

Ses mots… ils sont remplis de tristesse… Encore un mensonge de sa part. Je n'en supporterai pas d'avantage…

-Je t'ai dit de partir ! M'écriais-je de plus belle en sautant sur lui.

Toutes les perfusions s'arrachent de ma peau… mais je ne sens plus la douleur… La seule douleur qui me hante… C'est celle de sa mort… à lui, Naruto. Je pleure… Mes larmes coulent toutes seules…  
>Et je frappe… Je le frappe de toutes mes forces… même si elles ne sont plus… Je veux le tuer… Comme il t'a tué. Il ne se défend même pas…. Encore un exemple de sa lâcheté.<p>

-Je vais te tuer ! Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? Alors que lui… LUI… Tout ce qu'il voulait…. C'était te ramener! Je vais te tuer… Uniquement pour que tu ailles en enfer, payer toutes les dettes que tu dois ! Je te déteste, Sasuke Uchiwa !

Je frappe… Je frappe… il ne se défend toujours pas. Il se cogne violemment contre un mur… Et je continue… Pourquoi… POURQUOI !... Mes larmes me brûlent la peau. Cette eau salée qui passe sur mes blessures… me fait mal.  
>Mais la douleur que j'éprouve au cœur est d'autant plus insupportable… S'il ne fait rien, ou si personne ne m'empêche de lui porter le coup fatal, il mourra. Et c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde… à cet instant.<p>

-Sakura… Excuse-moi…

S'en est trop… Comme si tu étais désolé, toi… Sasuke Uchiwa. Je vais vraiment le faire… Je lève dans un dernier effort mon point… Il va te rejoindre Naruto… Si Dieu ne décide pas de l'envoyer en enfer. Maintenant, je me demande s'il y a vraiment quelqu'un là haut… Ou alors il s'amuse à ruiner ma vie… à petit feu.

Son regard… Il est si triste. Je pourrai hésiter à le tuer… Mais non. C'est alors que je sens quelqu'un me prendre le point avec force… puis quelqu'un se jette sur moi, dans une étreinte folle qui m'immobilise… Je tombe lourdement au sol lâchant prise.

-Sakura arrête !

Je connais cette voix: Hinata. La personne qui tient mon point n'est autre qu'Ino, en larmes. Hinata pleure aussi… Pourquoi m'ont-elles empêché d'en finir avec ce traître ?…

-Pourquoi ?… _Pourquoi _?… Laissez-moi le tuer ! Criais-je.

-Sakura-chan… Calme-toi… Il ne mérite même pas que tu le touches… Même si j'ai autant envie de le faire que toi… Ne fais pas ça! Naruto-kun ne l'aurait pas voulu… Me dit Hinata dont les larmes s'échouent sur ma peau lacérée, resserrant davantage son étreinte.

Ino se mêle aussi à notre étreinte. Je regarde alors mes points… Ils… ils sont plein de sang ! Je crie. Mon corps se remet à trembler… J'ai peur… tout ce sang… Son sang à lui. Il se relève et il tente de revenir vers moi… Il est plein de sang… trop de sang… Je crie de nouveau. Mes forces m'abandonnent… Les tremblements se font plus intenses… Du sang… Il y en a partout !... Trop de sang… Sur moi, sur lui… Je me sens sale, terriblement sale.

Je vois les regards désespérés de mes amies…

-Va chercher Tsunade ! Crie Ino en s'adressant à Sasuke.

-Je crois qu'elle fait une crise d'angoisse ! Si Tsunade n'arrive pas dans les minutes qui suivent… On va la perdre! Ajoute Hinata dont la voix tremble d'étonnement.

Oui. C'est ça… Laissez-moi partir. Je veux rejoindre Naruto. Laissez-moi les filles… Je n'ai plus l'énergie suffisante pour voir Sasuke… Il ne m'inspire que du dégoût.  
>Tiens… il vient de partir en courant… A-t-il peur que je le frappe à nouveau?... Ah ! Je souffre ! Il y a encore trop de sang… tout ce sang… J'ai peur.<p>

Je me sens partir… Je manque d'air…

Ça y est… Je vais enfin quitter ce monde qui n'est que guerre… Je pars.

Tout devient noir… Je plonge… Attends-moi… Naruto.

-Sakura ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Lance Hinata, alors que je sens sa main sur ma nuque pour me maintenir assise.

-Tsunade-sama ! Appele Ino, en vain. Grouille-toi Sasuke, merde!

Leurs voix me semblent de plus en plus lointaines. Moi, Sakura Haruno, viens de perdre tout ce qui m'était le plus cher…  
>Maintenant… Je perds la seule chose qu'il me restait : ma force.<p>

[...]**  
><strong>

**7 ans plus tard…**

Dans un bureau fermé, habité d'une simple petite fenêtre qui donne sur le centre ville de Konoha, une femme se tient à son bureau, remplissant une tonne de papiers.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui… Mm… Ironique… » Pensa Sakura en trempant sa plume dans l'encrier.

Elle regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre… Sans afficher la moindre émotion. Ses magnifiques cheveux roses sont longs et pourtant, ils semblent avoir perdu leur éclat, tout comme ses yeux émeraudes.

« Je devrais y aller maintenant… »

Elle se leva de son siège de bureau et se dirigea vers le porte manteau, prenant sa veste tranquillement avant d'être sauvagement interrompu. La porte s'ouvre dans un bruit violent.

-Sakura! Devine qui est là?

Sakura sourit, elle reconnaîtrait ce chakra même dans un bain de foule.

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer ? Cria Sakura en colère cependant.

-Désolée, désolée ! Dit Ino. Je t'apporte les fleurs que tu m'avais demandées !

-Merci !

La rose lui arracha le bouquet de lys blancs des mains.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne apparemment…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, suivit de la blonde.

-Ooh… Tu peux tout me dire !

-Non.

-Bien, alors je vais te suivre pour savoir…

Sakura soupira et laissa Ino sortir de son bureau afin de fermer la porte à clef.

-Ino, as-tu ne serais-ce qu'une simple idée du jour que nous sommes ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Attends ! Quoi ?

Sakura partit devant, sans prendre en compte la présence de son amie. Elle quitta le bâtiment de l'hôpital, regardant les rues de Konoha avec mélancolie. Tout avait changé en 7 ans jours pour jours… Pendant 4 à 5 ans, le village c'était concentré sur sa reconstruction. Aujourd'hui, les habitants pouvaient enfin souffler, la plupart étaient soulagés, les Biijus n'étaient plus de ce monde. Sakura eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ça… Elle commença à s'énerver, voyant qu'Ino continuait de la suivre… Elle la laissait faire… Après tout, ce jour là, elle lui avait sauvé la vie en appelant Tsunade… A cette époque, elle aurait voulu quitter ce monde, mais en prenant du recul… Elle s'était dit que Naruto n'aurait jamais souhaité ça.

-Au faite ! Comment vont les choses entre toi et Sai ? Questionna Ino avec un air de ne pas y toucher.

-Ino, si je te dis où je vais, tu la fermeras et tu arrêteras de me suivre ? Demanda Sakura sans se retourner.

-Oui.

-Je vais rendre visite à quelqu'un. Maintenant, pars. Dit la rose en se retournant vers son amie.

-Vois-tu… C'est trop facile. Si tu me l'avais dit avant, je ne t'aurai pas ennuyé.

Ino, lui sourit et lui fit un regard lubrique :

-Et les fleurs… Sont-elles pour Sai ?

Sakura serra des points.

-Non ! Tu es stupide Ino-cochon ! Les filles n'offrent pas de fleurs aux garçons ! De plus, est-ce que moi je te questionne sur ta vie sentimentale avec Kiba ? Maintenant laisse moi. Aujourd'hui… C'est l'anniversaire.

-Ah… Pardon…

Ino s'arrêta net, sans demander son reste. Elle regarda son amie d'enfance partir et dans une dernière pensée pour elle :

«Sakura… Aujourd'hui encore… tu vis rongé par le passé et la culpabilité. »

Une brise de vent passa dans les rues désertes en ce début d'automne. Sur la falaise des Kages, on pouvait voir un sixième visage… celui d'une personne que tout le monde connaît et qui depuis 7 ans est disparue: Naruto Uzumaki.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura arrive enfin à destination…

« Ce jour là… Si je n'avais pas été si bête… Mais j'étais aussi égoïste en faite… » Pensait-elle avec un regard triste, entrant dans le lieu où reposaient les morts pour Konoha.

La kunoichi serrait le bouquet de lys si fort contre sa poitrine, comme pour oublier sa douleur. Elle releva les yeux et le vit lui… Devant cette stèle… Elle reconnu immédiatement sa silhouette et surtout, l'emblème imposant qui était sur son kimono… un éventail rouge. Cette fois, ce n'était plus la peine qui envahissait son cœur, mais la haine. Elle pressa alors son pas, se dirigea déterminée vers la stèle, déposa rapidement le bouquet et resta devant deux secondes. Elle sentait son regard se poser sur elle, alors elle lui lança un regard noir. En effet, il la regardait de ses yeux noirs, si froids. Il était là, leurs regards se croisant, impassibles… Elle reprit ses esprits et quitta rapidement la stèle mais il en avait décidé autrement…

-Sakura. Attends. Dit Sasuke.

Mais elle continua sa marche, il allait la perdre de vue.

Sakura fit un saut rapide sur le côté, tandis qu'un objet métallique effleura son corps.

« Un kunaï ? » Pensa-t-elle en voyant se planter une arme dans le sol.

-Je pensais que tu le voudrais sûrement... Dit Sasuke.

« Il y a quelque chose d'accroché dessus... » Se dit-elle, en s'accroupissant pour le ramasser.

Un souvenir de Naruto avec un collier bleu turquoise accroché au cou lui traversa l'esprit :

« Le collier de Naruto ? Comment a-t-il réussi à l'avoir, il l'avait pourtant détruit lors de sa transformation ? » Pensa Sakura précipitamment.

Elle se releva et dit :

-Sasuke ?

Mais il était déjà parti, laissant l'espace vide et silencieux.

La nuit venait de tomber, Sakura venait juste de sortir de la douche, elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé et elle prit le pendentif de Naruto d'une main, elle se l'était accroché au cou juste après s'être lavée.

« Ton sacrifice était-il vraiment nécessaire, Naruto ? » se dit Sakura. « Seulement quelques personnes ont vraiment apprécié cela… car ils avaient compris. Alors que d'autres ont oublié ou ne s'en occupent pas… Et cet homme, que tu considérais comme ton frère… Regrette-t-il seulement son geste ? »

Sakura se rappela le visage satisfait qu'avait eu Sasuke lorsqu'il avait transpercé le corps de Naruto… Maculé de sang. Elle se mordit la lèvre… Essayant de s'empêcher de pleurer.

« Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il donné ça… seulement maintenant ? Parfois je souhaiterai qu'il soit mort et que tu sois encore vivant. »

Sous le poids de la peine… ses larmes vinrent perler sa peau veloutée qui renfermait à l'intérieur un cœur meurtri par la souffrance de la perte d'un être cher.

* * *

><p>Cette fiction débute lors de l'attaque de Pain sur Konoha, vers les chapitres 430 et plus. J'ai décidé d'en faire une toute autre version au moment de sa sortie, et la voilà aujourd'hui sous forme d'écrit.<p>

J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose qui se rapproche d'un dilemme Cornélien, ce qui veut dire un déchirement entre honneur et amour. Le personnage clef de cette histoire et bien évidemment Sakura. Elle vous semblera d'abord très OOC, mais vous comprendrez que ce sont les difficultés qu'elle a rencontrées qui lui ont permis de devenir plus forte et de faire ressortir son vrai caractère. J'avais très envie d'écrire une fic en rapport avec les faiblesses de l'homme.

C'est ma première fiction avec beaucoup d'action, j'ai bien l'intention d'écrire des scènes de combats... en parallèle de scènes plus "touchantes", car je ne peux me passer de romance.

Ce premier chapitre était assez tragique, les autres le seront moins, mais avec une part persistante d'ombre, car la haine que ressent Sakura est très présente. J'essayerai cependant d'aérer le tout avec des scènes plus coquasses comme toujours. :)

Voilà, en espérant vous avoir touché avec ce chapitre assez particulier et qui me tient particulièrement à coeur.  
>A bientôt j'espère!<p>

Votre dévouée, Hanahi-chan.


	2. R E U N I O N

Chapitre 1

**R e u n i o n**

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Sakura travaillait encore à l'hôpital. Cloîtrée, comme toujours, dans son bureau aux murs d'un vert passé. Tsunade l'avait nommé directrice il y avait de cela quelques années. Si elle n'effectuait plus aucune mission ni d'opérations médicales graves depuis la mort de Naruto, la raison était simple : la rose s'était découverte la phobie du sang. Les images plus que sanglantes lors de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki avaient marquées à jamais son esprit. Ce n'était que durant son sommeil qu'elle réussissait à tout oublier, et parfois, ce n'était que dans ses rêves qu'elle arrivait à retrouver son sourire effacé par le temps.<p>

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment et réveilla Sakura en un immense sursaut.

-Sakura-senpai ! Que votre fin de journée soit remplie de bonheur! S'écria une jeune fille rousse avec deux couettes attachées d'une façon originale. Voilà tous les papiers que j'ai pris dans votre casier, ce ne sont que de simples formulaires qu'il faut remplir et trie. On dirait que la journée commence bien...

- Crois-moi, personne n'apprécie mon travail à sa juste valeur, Moegi… Soupira Sakura dont les quelques cernes semblaient se creuser tous les jours un peu plus.

Moegi posa l'immense tas de feuille sur le bureau de Sakura et reprit :

-Moi j'aimerai être à votre place ! Vous êtes appréciée de tous, et vous êtes un grand médecin ninja!

-Tu parles, je ne pratique plus d'opérations et ne pars plus en mission. Je suis inutile. Moegi, tu veux bien enlever ce tas de feuilles de sur mon bureau… ça me décourage au plus haut point…

-Oui, pas de problème !

Moegi enleva donc les papiers, et en trouva cependant un situé en haut de la pile, différent des autres.

-Senpai, c'est un nouveau dessin de votre petit ami. S'écria la rousse avec un air un peu surpris.

-Ah, et qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Demanda Sakura, avec lassitude.

Moegi ouvrit l'enveloppe d'un geste vif avant d'en sortir un petit carré de papier sur lequel se trouvait un dessin au pinceau et à l'encre de chine.

-C'est un canard…

-Mets ça ailleurs. Honnêtement, ce garçon est trop étrange…Au lieu de m'envoyer des fleurs ou des chocolats, il m'envoie des brouillons de ses dessins et… et…

-Senpai…pourquoi avez-vous choisi Sai comme petit copain ?

-Car …

Sakura réfléchit, n'arrivant pas à trouver ses mots, parce qu'au fond, au fond...

-Car…

Elle afficha une mine très douteuse, ne trouvant pas de bonnes raisons.

-Je pense savoir pourquoi... Reprit Moegi avec un regard en biais.

-… ?

-C'est parce qu'il ressemble à Sasuke-kun… Eheh ! Dit Moegi avec de la bave lui coulant de la bouche et des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Quoi ? Envoya Sakura avec une mine très loin de la surprise, mais plutôt proche de l'incompréhension.

Sakura regarda Moegi, la voyant se serrer elle-même, s'imaginant certainement les pires images de fantasmes. La jeune ninja médecin sourit en voyant sa disciple dans cet état Moegi lui apportait toujours un peu de joie dans ce bureau fermé.

-Tss ! Moegi… tu me rappelles moi, quand j'étais plus jeune… Reprit Sakura, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Tu oublies Konohamaru…

-Lui ? N'importe quoi ! Je ne m'y intéresse pas du tout ! Il m'énerve tellement… s-surtout depuis que je le vois traîner avec Hanabi Hyuuga. Grogna Moegi, essayant d'éviter de croiser le regard de Sakura.

La jeune fille semblait stressée et elle joua avec un crayon qu'elle prit sur le bureau de sa supérieur.

-Je vois… la jalousie est un vilain défaut…

-Pf ! Senpai, croyez moi si vous le voulez mais : Konohamaru-est-le-plus-grand-imbécile-de-tout-Konoha ! Dit Moegi en ne mâchant pas ses mots mais le stylo tomba par terre.

-Pourtant, je me rappelle que lorsque vous étiez enfants… Vous étiez plutôt proches…

-Je sais… C'était parce que… parce qu'il était là ! Naruto-sama… Mais les temps changent… Dit Moegi avec les joues roses et un petit air nostalgique.

On frappa à la porte et Sakura pria le visiteur d'entrer. Un masque blanc frappé d'un visage d'ours apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, son uniforme gris ainsi qu'un brassard de tissus rouge accroché au bras gauche permis sans attente d'identifier cette personne... Un ninja ANBU de la Racine.

-Excusez-moi. Vous êtes bien Sakura Haruno ? Demanda l'ANBU.

-Oui. C'est moi. Puis-je vous aider ? Répondit Sakura d'un ton froid.

-Une lettre d'urgence pour les ninjas de rang supérieur… Reprit l'homme masqué. C'est le code « orange » d'alerte.

Il s'avança d'un pas vif vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, évitant au passage deux ou trois piles de livres et lui tendit un parchemin. Sakura saisit le parchemin puis l'ouvrit, pour ensuite parcourir rapidement les quelques notes expliquant cette réunion de dernière minute.

-Quoi ?

-Je dois partir vite, mademoiselle. Ils ont déjà commencé les préparations de la réunion, elle ne va pas tarder à débuter.

-Attendez, comment cela peut-il être possible ? N'a-t-il pas été tué il y a 7 ans de cela ? Demanda Sakura complètement perturbée, cherchant presque ses mots.

-Vous comprendrez lors de cette réunion. Maintenant, voulez vous bien m'excuser mais je dois continuer les distributions.

-…

-Senpai, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? Questionna Moegi en surmontant le bureau pour apercevoir la lettre.

-Moegi, continues de ranger tous ces papiers, je reviendrai dans peu de temps. Dit Sakura.

-Q-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Moegi, voyant l'air ennuyé de sa maîtresse.

Mais Sakura ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre et quitta l'hôpital au pas de course. Elle dévala les rues de Konoha aussi vite qu'elle le put, à en perdre le souffle.

Elle arriva finalement au lieu de la réunion, dans un bâtiment spécifique pour recevoir du monde, et notamment des regroupements de ninjas.

Elle regarda rapidement sa montre et constata que la réunion avait dû commencer, il fallait donc la jouer discrète... Au fond, elle espérait ne rien avoir manqué d'important mais en parallèle, une autre préoccupation occupait son esprit... Pourquoi avait-elle été une des dernière à être au courant ? N'était-elle pas un jônin considéré comme important?

Le rose entra dans la salle, faisant grincer la grande porte d'entrée. Elle repéra de suite le régisseur qui n'était qu'un simple jônin -habillé d'un bonnet et de lunettes de soleil- travaillant pour Tsunade. Mais personne n'y prêta vraiment attention et elle en fut soulagée elle détestait attirer l'attention. Pourtant, une attention particulière d'une personne qu'elle ne considérait pas comme telle se mit en alerte dès lors qu'elle franchit le seuil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?... » Pensa Sakura en reconnaissant le kimono et l'emblème qu'elle aurait préféré rayé de ses souvenirs.

En effet Sasuke se trouvait contre un mur, près de l'entrée. Étrange en effet, car à son retour, il avait été jugé, et le conseil de Konoha l'avait incarcéré pour plusieurs mois en prison en raison de sa désertion de Konoha, quelques années plus tôt. Et il n'y resta pas longtemps, car il s'avérait que le conseil le « remerciait » pour avoir éliminé le démon Kyuubi. Mais cependant, à cause de ses antécédents plus que sanglants, on l'avait démis de ses fonctions de ninja, enfin il restait tout de même reconnu comme tel… par les quelques personnes qui lui étaient reconnaissantes, soit environ, plus des ¾ de la population du village. Démis de ses fonctions signifiait cependant qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'effectuer des missions en dehors du village, et encore. Sakura avait été heureuse de l'apprendre, même si elle aurait préféré le voir 6 pieds sous terre. Entre temps, elle aperçut Shikamaru avachit sur un banc et Choji pas loin de lui. Neji était debout un peu plus devant accompagné d'Hinata et Lee. Kiba et Shino, discutaient à voix basses un peu éloignés de la foule, ne s'étant surement pas vu depuis longtemps. Dans un coin de la pièce, Ino et Temari écoutaient attentivement, puisque cette dernière habitait maintenant à Konoha, depuis son mariage avec la tête d'ananas. Son ancien sensei, Kakashi, qui pour une fois semblait être à l'heure, sa relation ressente avec Shizune y était surement pour quelque chose. Plus tard, elle remarqua les deux anciens coéquipiers de Sasuke, main dans la main, Suigetsu et Karin. Ils avaient appris récemment par Sakura, qu'ils allaient être parents, tout comme Neji et Tenten, ce qui expliquait à l'occasion l'absence de la maîtresse des armes. Sakura avait était témoin de tous ces changements à Konoha, elle était heureuse pour ses amis, et elle savait aussi que ce serait bientôt au tour d'Ino, sa meilleure amie de se marier, avec le maître chien certainement… Le mariage… Quand est-ce que cela lui arriverait-il à elle ? Enfin, elle avait le sentiment que si cela lui arrivait, elle aurait tout faux, c'est pourquoi, elle était patiente.

-… Comme vous le savez, nous avons réuni tous les ninjas jounins et de rangs supérieurs car…

-Pas encore… Souffla Sakura alors que sa poitrine semblait être devenue une cage de fer qui se rétractait à chaque respiration.

-… nous avons reçu des missives de la part du pays du vent indiquant…

Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura, ils croisèrent leurs regards de nouveau.

-…le retour du nunkenin Yakushi Kabuto.

Sakura rougit en voyant son regard insistant, elle n'avait jamais réussi à refouler tous ses sentiments qui la secouaient sans cesse. Que ce soit cette haine grandissante, menaçante et particulièrement présente, ou encore cette réminiscence qui revenait en boucle, un véritable torrent d'émotions frappant son cœur comme l'eau frapperait les roches.

-Le Hokage souhaite ainsi envoyer…

Les voix de l'auditoire n'étaient qu'abstraction tout comme le discours du régisseur qui résonnait dans toute la salle.

-…3 ninjas qui chasseront et appréhenderont cet homme…

Sakura serra son manteau de sa main droite, tentant de se raisonner. Son regard semblait avoir changé avec les années. La ninja médecin apprit à ses dépends que son ex coéquipier n'eut pas seulement à apprendre à vivre avec sa haine ce qui fut un bien pour lui, en comparaison de regretter ce qu'il aimait. Sasuke détourna enfin le regard, réagissant tardivement au nom de « Yakushi Kabuto ». Se fut une véritable libération pour Sakura, et elle se fit violence une fois de plus pour tenter de se calmer. Elle en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus.

-…Il est apparu dans 4 lieux différents ce qui nous laisse à penser qu'en plus de ne pas vouloir être repéré, il cherche quelque chose de particulier. Maintenant que vous savez tout, nous allons procéder dans l'ordre… L'un d'entre vous a-t-il des questions ?

Le silence se fit. Qui aurait bien pu avoir l'audace d'émettre le moindre mot quand une nouvelle de cette envergure venait frapper « leur tranquillité » si soudainement alors que tous, le croyait mort emportant avec lui ce qu'il restait d'Orochimaru.

-Bien, si personne n'a de questions nous allons donc aller plus vite dans cette démarche. Maintenant, nous allons procéder à la création de l'équipe.

Le jounin marqua une pause pour parcourir rapidement son dossier des yeux puis reprit :

-J'ajouterai, que ceux qui accepteront cette mission devront s'attendre au pire. L'assassin en question, a intégré en lui les cellules du défunt Orochimaru, qui ne nous ait pas inconnu, en rapport à ces nombreux crimes passés… Nous savions que ses jutsus étaient inconnus car il était interdit de les pratiquer, et le conflit avec l'Akatsuki d'il y a 7 ans, n'a cependant rien prouvé sur les capacités de Kabuto et de sa réapparition subite.

Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, et Sakura jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Sasuke, qui n'affichait aucune expression.

-Alors, qui souhaite prendre en charge cette mission ? Demanda le ninja.

Tout d'un coup, le silence revint, bien plus pesant que le premier. Qui aurait envie de risquer sa vie pour retrouver le bras droit du ninja le plus reboutant et dangereux de tous pays regroupés?

-Je vais la prendre. Prononça un ANBU en levant la main et sortant de la foule.

La foule s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le silence disparut en une fraction de seconde.

-Je vais y aller. Insista-t-il de nouveau.

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement. Certains le reconnurent de suite, mais d'autres restaient suspicieux ou encore surpris par sa démarche. L'ANBU finit par retirer son masque...

-Nom ? Demanda l'homme.

-Sai. Juste Sai. Rien d'autre. Dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait angélique.

-Vous êtes Sai ? LE Sai ? Insista le ninja un peu dérouté. Alors vous avez de l'expérience, je vous fais confiance...

-Je pense.

-Bien. Il nous faut encore deux volontaires !

« C'est pas vrai… Cet idiot va se faire tuer au bout de quelques minutes… » Pensa Sakura. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire ça… »

-Excusez-moi… Pardon… Disait Sakura en passant à travers la foule.

Lorsqu'elle arriva face au régisseur elle dit enfin :

-J'y vais aussi… Je suis ninja médecin, je pense que je pourrais être utile.

-Sakura-chan ? Dit Sai en se retournant vers elle.

Sasuke regardait la scène de loin, silencieux.

-Vous êtes Sakura Haruno n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le régisseur avec une pointe de malaise.

-Oui, oui… Dit Sakura avec ennui.

-Oh ! V-Vous êtes incroyable ! Vous êtes un exemple pour nous tous… vous étiez de anciennement l'équipe 7, non ?

-Exact. Répondit la rose.

-Quel dommage… Une bonne équipe. Mais à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé….

Sasuke bougea de sa place et s'avança à son tour, calmement, provoquant un peu de remue ménage dans la foule. Karin et Suigetsu semblaient inquiets. Des regards admiratifs, respectueux… ou haineux passaient dans la foule.

-Les choses auraient tournées autrement si… ce traître de Sasuke Uchiwa ne vous avez pas trahi et quitté le vil…

-Excusez-moi... Coupa Sasuke avec indifférence. J'aimerai participer moi aussi à cette mission.

-U-Uchiwa Sasuke ! Balbutia avec étonnement le ninja à lunettes. Qu-Que faîtes vous ici ?

Le ninja à lunettes se trouvait dans un embarra des plus profonds, à vrai dire, qui ne connaissait pas la rumeur terrifiante qui courait dans tout Konoha disant : celui qui ose provoquer un Uchiwa, mort sera. Ayant des projets bien tracés pour sa petite vie et ses plaisirs égoïstes, dont celui de se marier avec la grande Sakura, il décida de prendre des gants :

-D'a-abord, vous n'avez pas à être ici. Et avez-vous o-oublié que vous avez été partiellement banni de toutes missions ?

-Non, mais laissez moi vous poser une question… Dit Sasuke, avec supériorité. Juste, combien de gens connaissent personnellement les justus et techniques qu'utilise Yakushi Kabuto ? Et combien de gens d'ici, ont déjà vaincus Orochimaru lors d'un combat ?

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la salle… aucune manifestation en guise de réponse. Seul Shikamaru, avait poussé un soupire. Sakura comprenait où Sasuke voulait en venir… et elle se maudit intérieurement, car elle savait ce que cela signifiait.

-Alors, pensez-vous qu'ils sont qualifiés pour cette mission ? Rajouta Sasuke avec de nouveau un regard insistant et provoquant, sous entendant un « j'avais raison ! ».

Le régisseur hésita un instant avant de répondre, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Non. Non, je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller. Dit-il avec sérieux.

Sasuke eut un rictus en entendant cette réponse. Sakura savait aussi comment tout ça aller finir… mais cette fois-ci, elle se jura de ne pas intervenir.

-Qui sait ce que vous avez fait lorsque vous avez quitté Konoha… et ce que vous ferez une fois libre. En plus, si je vous laisse participer à cette mission, ça signifie que je discute directement les ordres du conseil.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, comme plongé dans une colère noire.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous. Maintenant si vous voulez bien partir, vous me faîtes perdre mon temps.

Là, il y avait été un peu fort… Sakura ferma les yeux, se frottant le front, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer inéluctablement.

-Bien, allez vous partir ou p… guh !

Il se produisit ce qu'il se produisit. Sasuke envahi par la colère l'empoigna par le col, et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et ce, d'une seule main.

-Es-tu aussi stupide que tu le laisses transparaître ? Demanda Sasuke avec son regard le plus noir. C'est d'Orochimaru dont nous parlons, et pas d'un petit criminel insignifiant ! Et ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu 7 ans de paix que tu peux passer aussi futilement sur le faite de choisir une équipe !

Et voilà, Sakura le savait, décidément, il n'avait pas changé… toujours à se la jouer et à plonger facilement dans une colère froide. Qu'il agisse sans réfléchir lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un… Mais elle se gifla mentalement d'avoir une telle comparaison.

-Alors que tu aimes ça ou pas, tu vas mettre mon nom sur ce papier. Continua Sasuke, maintenant sa position.

-M-mais… qu'elle différence cela ferait que se soit moi, le Hokage lui-même ou encore le Conseil qui… Tenta le ninja mais il fut coupé par un bruit de coup violent.

Toute la foule tourna son regard vers une porte qui se situait sur la gauche et qui donnait directement sur la tour principale de Konoha.

-Ah ! Stupide porte ! Elle est fermée ! Qui est l'imbécile qui a… Gueula sans retenue une voix féminine de l'autre côté.

On voyait la poignée de porte tourner dans tous les sens sans qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Tous se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien y avoir derrière cette porte mais la voix imposante qui venait de derrière n'était inconnue pour personne.

-Maître Hokage, il faut pousser et non tirer… dit une petite voix timide.

-Shizune ! Je sais encore ouvrir une porte ! Grogna la Godaime.

La porte s'écroula au sol, sautant littéralement de ses gongs. Tsunade et Shizune étaient juste derrière, la dernière affichant un regard désolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Grogna Tsunade en fixant Sasuke avec un regard lourd de reproches.

Tandis que Sasuke lâcha malencontreusement sa prise, l'homme aux lunettes tomba les fesses au sol comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Sai regarda Sakura, et il profita de la distraction générale pour mettre une main sur son épaule. Sakura échangea à peine un regard avec son petit ami, trop songeuse, ne prêtant pas attention au monde qui l'entourait.

« Naruto… si tu voyais ce qu'est devenu ton village… Les ANBU ne servent plus seulement aux missions spéciales en dehors du village, mais ils servent aussi de forces spéciales intérieures, surveillant ainsi les habitants et tout ce qui s'en suit… C'est une nouvelle police secrète. Tsunade n'a presque plus aucune influence au sein du Conseil. Depuis l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, c'est le conseil qui a prit le pouvoir… Car ils ont estimé que Tsunade n'avait pas fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver le village. Comme si elle n'avait pas donné tout ce qu'elle avait ce jour là. Aujourd'hui, Tsunade-sama n'a qu'un rôle d'exécuteur des ordres du conseil pour le village. Ça me dégoûte… »

-Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Coupa Saï en s'adressant à Sakura.

Sakura tourna son regard vers lui, oubliant ses pensées sinistres. Il affichait un de ses sourires indéfinissables. Puis, elle regarda silencieusement Sasuke qui se faisait sermonner par la Godaime, le regard éternellement impassible, comme s'il fixait le vide. Ce vide qui habitait surement son cœur, et ça jamais Sakura ne pourrait lui pardonner. Dès lors qu'elle croisait ses iris noir, elle avait l'impression de disparaître.

« Moegi, tu as plus raison que tu ne le penses… » Pensa Sakura.

-On m'a chargé d'organiser cette mission. Le conseil t'a banni de toutes missions, Sasuke, et je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Je sais à quel point cette mission est importante pour toi mais… Continua Tsunade. Mais de toute façon, je ne peux pas te permettre d'aller faire cette mission.

-Tsunade-sama, vous ne comprenez pas. Dit l'Uchiwa en dirigeant peu à peu son regard vers le Hokage. C'est en train de recommencer, encore une fois.

Sasuke avait un regard si certain, que toute la foule commença à douter… et le brouhaha de panique repartit.

-Il n'est plus seulement question d'une mission. C'est bien la dernière chose qui n'est pas à négliger. Il ne faudrait surtout pas prendre Kabuto à la légère, ils le savent… et vous aussi.

Tsunade affichait une mine tracassée. Elle semblait tiraillée entre sa raison et son instinct, qui malgré son manque de neutralité vis-à-vis de celui qui avait mis fin à la vie de son protégé, restait parfois bancal.

-Et j'ajouterai… Qu'il est le seul à savoir comment extraire ma marque maudite définitivement. Il est la seule personne qui puisse m'aider. Je ne veux pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle. Si ce sceau revient, puisqu'il est censé durer pour l'éternité, alors il se brisera pour sur cette fois, et surement pour la dernière. Continua Sasuke.

Sakura le regardait. Elle se souvenait de cette dernière fois où il avait utilisé cette marque maudite… D'ailleurs, c'était il y a 7 ans.

-Et vous savez ce qui se passera après ça ! Alors, cela ne revient qu'à vous de prendre cette décision. Si le Conseil souhaite m'exclure, alors c'est qu'il approuve le retour d'Orochimaru. Finit le brun avec insistance.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils, et se mordit machinalement le pouce, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait. Sakura savait que son maître n'accepterait jamais d'envoyer Sasuke, car elle ne discutait jamais les ordres du Conseil.

-Bien. Conclut Tsunade. Mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'ils écouteront.

Sakura était très surprise suite à la décision de Tsunade, et elle lança un regard inquiet vers cette dernière.

-Après tout, vous laissez vous rencontrer à nouveau, en évitant d'engendrer des négociations interminables pour l'instant… ils ne m'en porteront pas préjudice.

Sakura avait l'impression que la dernière phrase de son maître la touchait de près. Cette phrase sonnait dans un double sens, qui lui était destiné : « Vous laissez vous rencontrer à nouveau… ». Qu'avait Tsunade en tête, souhaitait-elle si ardemment de voir Sasuke Uchiwa croupir parmi les morts ?

-Mon dieu, quel dilemme… Soupira Tsunade en se retournant vers le régisseur pour reprendre. Et vous, avez-vous trouvé les deux autres ?

-Euh, o- oui maître… Répondit-il. Ceux là !

Il pointa Sakura et Saï du doigt, et Tsunade afficha un sourire en voyant que son élève la plus talentueuse y était.

-Mais Maître Hokage… Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ! Laisser Sasuke Uchiwa effectuer cette mission ? Coupa le régisseur en parlant de Sasuke, qui lui renvoya toute ses pensées d'un regard.

-Bien sur que je suis sérieuse. Je fais mon travail, alors contentez vous de faire le votre correctement. Grogna Tsunade.

-Oh… O-Ok… Balbutia le ninja.

-Maintenant, allons-y. Sasuke et vous deux, venez avec moi. Les autres, vous pouvez disposer.

Tsunade salua rapidement les autres ninjas présents, et quitta la pièce par la porte où elle était entrée. Le couple lui emboîta le pas et Sasuke de même. Il ne quittait pas Sakura du regard, voyant que Sai osait la prendre par la main.

Avant d'entrer dans le long couloir qui menait au bureau de Tsunade, Sai laissa Sakura passer la première la porte, par galanterie. Il se tourna au même moment vers Sasuke, avec un sourire narquois. L'héritié Uchiwa situé juste derrière, serra fortement des points, fermant les yeux pour oublier cette vision, avant de les suivre.

« Bâtard… » Pensa Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au bureau de la Godaime qui ouvrit de suite la porte. Ils entrèrent tous… enfin, après avoir tenté d'éviter toutes les bouteilles de saké vides et des billets à grattés perdants qui traînaient à droite et à gauche. A croire que Tsunade ne trouvait le remède à sa tristesse que dans l'alcool et les jeux.

-Tsunade-sama… pourquoi continuer à vous détruire ainsi la vie ? Soupira Sakura en mettant une bouteille de saké à la poubelle.

-Je ne me détruis pas la vie… Je m'occupe. Comme ça, j'oublie un peu ces vieux croûtons qui dirigent mon village ! S'emporta Tsunade, en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Sakura afficha une mine déçue, voyant son maître au plus bas… et ça depuis des années.

-Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Vous avez entendu ce que le régisseur à dit n'est-ce pas ?...

Les trois ninjas présents -ainsi que Shizune- restèrent croupis dans leur silence.

-Je vois…. Au cas où cependant, je vais vous le redire encore une fois. Continua Tsunade. Yakushi Kabuto aurait été aperçu dans 4 lieux différents. Chaque village par lequel il est passé a compté des disparus dès le lendemain de son départ. Cela nous a permis de supposer qu'il entreprend de nouvelles expériences ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… C'est pour cela qu'il nous a fallut trouver 3 ninjas de haut niveau pour l'intercepter…

-Vous n'avez retrouvé aucune trace des personnes disparues ? S'inquiéta Sakura.

-Malheureusement non… Ce qui nous laisse à penser qu'il cherche à contrôler entièrement le pouvoir d'Orochimaru… devenu trop puissant pour lui, sans doutes.

-Faudra-t-il le tuer ou alors simplement le ramener à Konoha ? demanda Sasuke.

-Le tuer serait la décision la plus sage. Et c'est d'ailleurs le but de cette mission... Cependant, son corps pourrait apporter beaucoup à la science étant donné que son pouvoir de régénération est extrêmement fort, et tu es d'ailleurs le premier concerné Sasuke. Ainsi, s'il vous est possible de ramener son corps, même mort, le conseil vous en sera reconnaissant. Les ordres ne viennent pas de moi évidement, s'ils venaient de moi j'aurai souhaité la destruction complète de ce... **monstre**. Mais le pouvoir de décision ne m'appartenant plus, contentez vous de faire ce qu'ils vous demandent.

Sakura sentit un haut le coeur l'envahir, détruire toute trace de ce monstre ne pourrait qu'être un bien pour l'humanité... La nouvelle politique de Konoha était encore plus pire que ce qu'elle s'imaginait, ne pas faire de missions pendant si longtemps la confrontait à la réalité si brutalement... et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il advenir de tout cela ?

Tsunade remarqua le trouble qui torturait Sakura, mais elle s'abstint de toute remarque car au fond, elle aussi n'était qu'un pion sur leur grand échiquier de la démence.

-Vous vous rendrez au dernier endroit où il a été aperçu afin d'avoir une piste, c'est-à-dire au village des Arbres situé au Nord-Ouest du pays. J'imagine que les techniques de Sai équivalent aux meilleurs chiens pisteurs ou utilisateurs du byakugan. Quant aux compétences de combat, je ne doute pas de vos capacités, Sakura, Sasuke.

Sakura ne dit rien, Sasuke se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête.

-J'insiste sur le fait que vous devez rapporter son corps. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Insista Tsunade.

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

L'apprentie de Tsunade resta une fois de plus stoïque. Shizune releva légèrement les sourcils, inquiète.

-Sakura ?

Cette dernière releva la tête, et bien que le cœur n'y fût pas, elle répondit fermement avec un « oui ». Tsunade sourit d'un air maternel. Sa disciple avait tellement changé en 7 ans, elle la voyait beaucoup moins depuis qu'elle l'avait nommée directrice de l'hôpital, pourtant l'affection persistait. Cette mission qu'elle avait choisie de faire serait peut-être trop dure pour elle après toutes ses années de mutisme et hors du terrain; mais elle avait accepté et ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

-Bien, vous pourrez partir dès demain matin, à 7h porte Ouest. Bonne chance.

Les 3 ninjas s'inclinèrent une dernière fois vers leur Hokage avant de prendre congé. Une fois encore, Sai et Sakura prirent la tête tandis que Sasuke restait en retrait.

-Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? Demanda Sai.

La jeune kunoichi était perdue et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite à son petit ami :

-Q-... Pardon ? Reprit-elle, surprise.

-Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? Répéta Sai.

-Euh... Non, je dois aller voir quelqu'un avant de partir.

-... Tu sembles songeuse, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, non qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines à la fin ! Tenta Sakura avec un sourire gêné. Je vais juste aller rendre visite à Hinata. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'appréhende juste cette mission après tout, ça fait plus de 6 ans que je n'en ai pas fait.

Sai se tut. Sakura aurait tant aimé qu'il trouve les mots pour la rassurer, ou qu'il se contente d'un « je te protègerai »... mais venant de cet homme, rien de cela n'arriverait. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la tour pour se dire au revoir. La nuit avait fait son apparition et la lune perçait déjà le ciel de sa lumière tendre. Moegi était surement repartie chez elle à cette heure.  
>Sasuke les dépassa sans même un salut, sans le vouloir vraiment Sakura observa sa silhouette s'éloigner d'eux avant de disparaître au coin d'une rue pour rejoindre le quartier Uchiwa.<br>Son cœur ratât un battement quand la rose réalisa qu'elle partait en mission avec lui, son envie meurtrière à son égard la rongeait à partir du moment où elle sentait sa présence... comment ferait-elle pour dépasser cette terrible envie ?...  
>Ainsi, elle tenait à aller voir son amie, parce qu'elle trouverait surement les mots qui réussiraient surement à apaiser ses appréhensions.<p>

-Bien, je vais te laisser alors. Je passerai te prendre à 6h45 demain d'accord ? S'enquit Sai en lâchant la main de sa petite amie.

-Oui, aucun souci. Merci. Termina Sakura avec un sourire.

La kunoichi se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour échanger un baiser avec son petit ami, baiser auquel il répondit de façon simple.

Puis, ils se séparèrent, chacun suivant sa route.

Hinata venait tout juste de finir de dîner. Elle contemplait la lune avec cet éternel air absent depuis sa chambre. La jeune femme aimait s'asseoir sur le rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre, bien que celle-ci donne sur la cour de leur immense demeure aux allures traditionnelles. Cette cour n'était aménagée que de quelques arbres, dont un situé juste en face des appartements de la jeune femme. Une fraîche brise passa et Hinata remonta un peu la fermeture éclaire de son pull-over. L'odeur du parterre parsemé d'anémones du Japon envahie peu à peu sa chambre lui procurant une certaine nostalgie... de celle que l'on garde précieusement.

Plus rien n'était comme avant. Fatalité dure et implacable, aucun d'eux n'avait pu faire quoique ce soit contre cela. Ce nouveau gouvernement provoquait bien des oppositions, mais ces oppositions n'avaient jamais pris des proportions suffisantes pour modifier les choses.

L'héritière Hyuuga avait perdu son sourire depuis quelques années déjà... à quoi bon sourire quand l'unique raison à cela n'est plus ? A quoi bon sourire quand la peine seule habite notre cœur ? A quoi bon sourire dans un monde réduit à s'autodétruire et où les lendemains semblent ne plus être ?  
>Bien sur, elle gardait ce sourire de façade, mais ses proches les plus chers savaient qu'il n'y avait de vrai en lui que le geste. Hinata contemplait toujours la lune, telle une statue de marbre exposée à la lumière blanche, ce n'était plus qu'une figure livide, sans vie, sans force et surtout, sans véritables émotions.<p>

On cogna à sa porte, et de façon systématique, elle invita la personne à entrer.

-Bonsoir, Hinata.

-Je me doutais que tu viendrais, Sakura. Répondit Hinata avec une expression doucereuse en se levant du bord de sa fenêtre.

Sakura s'avança vers son amie pour l'étreindre en signe de salut... peu importe qu'elles soient des ninjas, leur véritable faiblesse n'était pas qu'elles affichent leurs sentiments. Une fois séparée l'une de l'autre, l'héritière Hyuuga invita son amie à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Je suppose aussi que tu viens ici pour me parler de cette mission...

-Tu as raison. Approuva Sakura avec un léger sourire. Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission. Tu te rends compte que c'est comme participer à une mission suicide ?

-« Mission suicide » est un bien grand mot... Souligna Hinata en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas à douter de tes capacités, tu es une grande ninja Sakura-chan. Et puis, Sai y allait, tu ne voulais sans doute pas qu'il soit seul.

-C'est vrai pour Sai mais je te rappelle que je suis hématophobe... La moindre goutte de sang me fera perdre tous mes moyens... Pourquoi diable Tsunade-sama m'a-t-elle laissé faire ça ?

-Tu y es allée de toi-même. Peut-être qu'au fond de toi, tu te sens prête à dépasser ta peur... je ne sais pas...

-Moi non plus...

Un long silence se fit. Sakura observa Hinata, qui semblait tracassé.

-Et toi, que racontes-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

-Moi ? Oh, rien de bien spécial... On a eu une réunion du clan la semaine dernière. Mon père a décidé de passer la main pour la direction.

-Et ?... Ne me dis pas qu-...

-Bien sur que non. Qui voudrait d'une fille faible et amorphe à la tête du clan Hyuuga ? Lança Hinata, finissant sa phrase avec un léger ricanement sarcastique. Je m'y attendais de toute manière. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais bercée d'illusions, au contraire, Hanabi était toute désignée pour le rôle et ce, depuis le jour où mes genoux ont touché le sol lors d'un duel.

-Hinata, tu es forte. Cesse de te descendre ainsi... Tu as juste vécue des choses terribles ces dernières années.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu crois que je vaux mieux que toi ? Je reste cloîtrée dans un bureau toute la journée à trier de la paperasse parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il y a dehors... J'ai l'impression que la mort pourrait me cueillir à tout instant.

-Tu dis cela, parce qu'au fond c'est ce que tu souhaites Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura resta meurtrie dans son silence. Encore une fois, Hinata avait sans doute raison... il fallait que cela change. Vivre dans la peur... ça avait trop duré. La politique de Konoha et toutes les valeurs qui l'avaient jusqu'alors maintenu étaient en ruine.

-Et toi alors, Hinata ?

Hinata se retourna vers son amie, un air impassible collé au visage, telle une statue de porcelaine.

-Je ne sais même plus ce qu'est la vie... Je me contente d'être spectatrice. Au fond, je me fiche de ne pas avoir été nommé à la tête du clan. Je peux continuer d'être une ninja à part entière, je peux faire des missions dans d'autres pays, je peux partir... parce que maintenant, plus rien ne me retient ici.

Tout d'un coup, un chat au poil orangé sauta depuis l'une des branches du grand arbre de la cours pour atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Sakura eut un geste de réflexe tandis qu'Hinata ne fit aucun mouvement.

-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ce chat ? S'emporta Sakura, un peu surprise.

-Je crois que c'est le chat de Sasuke... enfin, je crois puisque je le vois souvent vagabonder dans les parages et je l'ai vu rentrer chez lui à plusieurs reprises. Répondit Hinata en prenant le chat dans ses bras.

Le félin s'installa sur les genoux de l'héritière en ronronnant, elle le caressa doucement, un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

-Et tu le laisses rentrer comme ça ? Qui sait, c'est peut-être un de ces chats espions... j'ai entendu dire que le clan Uchiwa était proche d'un fournisseur d'arme utilisant les chats vers les ruines du District du Ciel !

Hinata fut prise d'un fou rire. Sakura la regarda incrédule.

-C'est la vérité ! Insista-t-elle. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Sasuke, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

Hinata cessa de rire soudainement, sans cesser de caresser l'animal comme si c'était devenu un geste naturel.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient tu sais. Et puis... je ne pense pas que Sasuke tirerait le moindre profit en m'espionnant.

La kunoichi ne rétorqua pas. Elle se contenta de regarder son amie, d'un air sérieux, les lèvres légèrement pincées.  
>A présent, seule le bruit des feuilles d'arbre emportées par le vent était perceptible accompagné du ronronnement régulier du chat qui semblait avoir trouvé sa place. Sakura restait anxieuse, son estomac faisait des nœuds dès lors qu'elle pensait à demain. Serait-elle capable de supporter Sasuke ? Comment vivrait-elle cette mission alors qu'elle est restée des années inactive et loin des combats ? Mais surtout... serait-elle seulement capable de quitter Konoha alors qu'elle n'est pas sure d'y revenir ? Cela inclurait qu'elle devrait le quitter lui aussi, lui qui repose à présent dans l'éternité. Elle le sait, il était aussi la raison particulière qui l'empêchait de sortir du village qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Inconsciemment, elle le savait... tout comme Hinata.<p>

-Tu le pensais vraiment ? Reprit Sakura.

-Quoi?

-Partir.

-Bien sur. Mais... si je le faisais, je serai traquée comme une vulgaire nunkenin. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je veux juste être libre, vivre ici m'étouffe.

Sakura sourit tristement, fixant la brune. Qui ne rêvait pas de quitter ces lieux aujourd'hui? Cette prison qui rétrécissait à vue d'œil chaque jour, à chaque nouvelle loi. La ninja médecin y avait fait abstraction jusqu'ici puisqu'elle passait ses journées à l'hopital... elle réalisait à quel point, si soudainement, les gens de son entourage souffraient de cette nouvelle politique.

-Je n'arrive pas à oublier... j'ai l'impression de fouler un sol souillé par le sang. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Mais... Mais je suis incapable de partir. La vérité revient me frapper en pleine figure à chaque fois que j'y pense: je n'aurai pas la force de partir parce que j'aurai l'impression de le quitter... Konoha est tout ce qu'il nous reste Sakura. C'est pourquoi il faut que tu réussisses cette mission, quoiqu'elle t'en coûte. Tu es forte, même si tu en doutes, tu es la plus à même de réussir. Ne penses à rien d'autre, rejette ce qui risque de te barrer la route, ne penses qu'à protéger Konoha... et ce, même s'il est aux mains de personnages odieux. Nous avons grandis ici, Naruto aussi... alors si tu ne le fais pas pour le Conseil, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour Konoha et Naruto. Nous sommes des ninjas Sakura, c'est notre devoir.

Le chat qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas bougé, se releva sur ses quatre pattes, fit un tour sur lui-même, quittant les genoux d'Hinata, et se dirigea vers le rebord de la fenêtre, toujours ouverte. Les deux jeunes filles n'y pétèrent pas vraiment attention. Les mots de l'héritière Hyuuga avaient profondément touchés Sakura... si elle avait pu verser quelques larmes elle l'aurait sans doute fait cependant, pleurer lui était devenu impossible. Et puis, en de telles circonstances, ça ne lui servirait à rien. Il fallait être forte, plus forte que jamais, car demain et dans les jours à venir l'Haruno devra dépasser toutes ses peurs... Elle avait fait un choix. Ce choix remontait bien plus loin que celui qu'elle avait décidé de suivre aujourd'hui.

-Je devrais y aller. Conclut Sakura avec un sourire. Je me lève tôt demain matin !

Le sourire chaleureux de la rose sembla illuminer toute la pièce aux yeux de son amie. Quand elle se leva pour partir, Hinata la prit dans ses bras en tentant de rester impassible pour ne pas montrer une once d'inquiétude. L'Hyuuga se dit à elle-même que ce sourire n'était peut-être qu'une façade, mais il résidait tout de même une part de vérité, c'était certain.  
>Comment le savait-elle ? Parce qu'elle-même avait oublié ce qu'était un vrai sourire franc. Hinata Hyuuga ne souriait peut-être plus comme auparavant, mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas perdue, c'était bien sa gentillesse.<p>

En se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre pour sortir, Sakura remarqua que le chat avait disparu mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir s'il était reparti auprès de son maître... Au fond, « ce n'était qu'un chat » et la disciple de Tsunade avait des soucis plus préoccupants en tête.

Les shôjis en papier de riz donnaient sur une pièce sombre et vide, éclairée par la simple lumière de la lune. Un homme se trouvait allongé sur les tatamis un bras posé sur son front, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était régulière, un peu comme s'il dormait. Il était entouré de plusieurs photos qui s'échouaient telles des brides de souvenirs, néanmoins une d'entre elles était restée dans sa main. Son kimono était négligemment attaché ce qui jurait avec sa peau de porcelaine et ses traits nobles. Seul le chant des criquets apportait un peu de vie à cet ensemble immobile, comme assoupis par la nuit. Le ciel était vraiment dégagé, l'homme s'était allongé de façon à pouvoir apercevoir cet extérieur, la tête tournée côté jardin, là ou les shôjis étaient restés ouverts, il pouvait ainsi observer librement la lune et les étoiles... même si au fond, tout cela n'avait aucune importance pour lui car cette vision semblait lui rappeler de mauvaises pensées.

Il soupira mais ne bougea pas pour autant, se contentant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses iris noirs auraient pu se perdre dans la nuit si un éclat rouge n'y était pas passé dès lors qu'ils se retrouvèrent confrontés aux rayons de lune.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu...

Un chat au pelage orangé s'était assis juste à l'embrasure de la porte, observant le propriétaire avec un clame olympien. Le jeune homme allongé esquissa un rire avant de commencer à se relever, la photo toujours en main.

-... Je pars en mission demain... J'ignore pour combien de temps.

Le chat n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses yeux verts semblaient être devenus bleu clair exposés à la lumière de l'astre blanc. L'humain qui lui faisait face était assis de dos, et c'est alors que l'on put voir cet éventail rouge frappé au niveau de ses omoplates. Il marqua une pause avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour regarder à son tour l'animal.

-Hn... Comment va le monde de dehors toi qui est libre comme le vent, hein ? Continue-t-il de courir à sa perte aussi futilement que la bêtise des hommes ou encore, s'autodétruit-il en se noyant dans son propre sang ?

Cette fois-ci, un miaulement rompit cette monotonie peu accueillante qui habitait les lieux.

-Ca va, ça va... allez viens. Il doit me rester quelques sôbas de côté...

Sasuke Uchiwa se leva dans toute sa splendeur pour sortir, passant à côté de son compagnon félidé qui s'empressa de le suivre.

La porte coulissante était restée ouverte, et grâce à la lumière encore bien présente, la photo que semblait chérir le brun tant tôt était bien visible sur les panneaux d'herbe tressée... On y voyait une famille de 4 personnes de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Hors, cette famille unie avait été déchirée par le temps, mais surtout, par une guerre qui ne semblait ne pas avoir de fin.

* * *

><p><em>Excusez moi, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette suite, il me faut toujours un élan d'inspiration ET de motivation pour écrire. <em>

_Je prends cette fiction à coeur, croyez moi. Mais pour que ça marche un minimum, je mets beaucoup de temps. Le truc, c'est que j'ai toute l'histoire en tête, du début à la fin, ce qui me bloque c'est de mettre mes pensées en ordre, et par écrit. _

_Enfin, ce premier chapitre paraît très calme pour mieux amener l'action. J'ai vraiment envie de m'intéresser au ressentis de Sakura, j'imagine que vous aussi. J'ai beaucoup aimé mettre en avant Hinata dans ce chapitre, c'est un personnage que j'affectionne énormément. _

_J'espère que le caractère de Sasuke a été respecté. Je sais, ça peut vous paraître bizarre qu'il parle à un chat, mais... quand on y réfléchis, qui ne le fait pas? :') Quand je dessine dans mon jardin, seule pour seule compagnie ma chienne et bien, je lui parle. Rien ne vaut des conversations à sens unique! XDDD Non, sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul non plus, car comme vous l'aurez compris, tous les anciens de sa génération ne lui ont pas pardonné la mort de Naruto. En plus, comme il ne pouvait faire aucune mission, il a été automatiquement mis à part. Ca m'ennuyait vraiment de lui faire faire un monologue! Et puis, entre parler seul et parler à un animal, il y a une sacré différence! _  
><em>... Je constate que je vous ai tenu moi-même un monologue inutile sur "la solitude" de Sasuke.<em>

_Bon, dans l'espoir d'écrire plus rapidement le prochain chapitre: à bientôt!_  
><em>Merci pour le soutient, particulièrement à Mitsuki Akane et Mireba-chan. 3<em>


End file.
